Let's Do It
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens after Harry sees Snow talking baby with Cecile…


**Description:** What happens after Harry sees Snow talking baby with Cecile…

* * *

He knew he shouldn't look, but then again it wasn't his fault that one of the freaking walls of this particular lab was made of glass and therefore transparent. And it wasn't as though he was eavesdropping, right? Because the door was closed, so technically it shouldn't feel wrong. And it didn't because he simply did not care. All he cared about was the glowing, happy and sweet expression Snow's face betrayed now as she was talking to Cecile about the woman's pregnancy. Harry quickly discovered that he would love to see that more often and maybe that would exactly be the face she would pull when seeing their newly born baby for the first time. Not that they were planning on having one or even talking about it. In fact, they had never talked it over as though it was already decided. Maybe it was time to change that. Yes, it was crazy in his age, but so was in Joe's, right? And Cecile was much older than Caitlin.

When Caitlin eventually said her goodbye to the woman and emerged from the lab, smiling to herself, he just straight asked her, "You wanna have a child, don't you?"

Snow came to a sudden stop, the smile disappearing from her face in an instant. He could tell he caught her completely off guard, but then again, he wasn't actually tactful when it came to things like that.

"What?" she asked when meeting his eyes and blushing when the shock seemed to be wearing off. "Noooo… it's just… the time isn't right."

"You know, I'm pretty sure that it's never right," he said when folding his arms on his chest.

"Harry, seriously," she addressed him then, "I had no such expectations when I fell for you. I knew you already had Jesse and another child might just not be in the cards for you, considering…" she hesitated awkwardly.

"What?" he still pushed, already feeling himself bristle.

"Nothing."

"My age?" he guessed then. "Come on, the age gap never stopped us from doing anything! I already said I didn't mind and you agreed. Besides, if Joe can do it…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Snow, we can have a kid if you agree to make it all official and marry me," he blurted out, successfully rendering her speechless, yet, once again.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Would you… wait… Would you really consider it?" she asked tentatively and the hope that he saw mirrored in her expression did something wonderful to his heart. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Well, maybe beside her since she was the only one entitled to see him getting all mushy and romantic.

"Of course," he just said matter-of-factly as though it wasn't a big deal at all. "I love you and somehow you decided to love me back. When we got together, I also had no illusions, knowing you might eventually want to become a mother and I have no right to kill that dream of yours. Let's do it."

"But I don't want you to do it just for me, Harry."

"I'm not," he assured her, "I'm doing it for myself. I'll deny that if you repeat it to anyone, but being with you makes me feel younger than ever. It's like I'm 20 something again and I can already imagine this baby we can cook up. Just think about it! With your intelligence and kindness and my genius, this will be a perfect science prodigy and he or she would definitely successfully drive Cisco crazy." He grinned.

Caitlin was silent for a moment, processing what he just said and the smile faded away as he started to worry about her opinion in the matter. After all, he thought she would be onboard with this.

And then she said, "So is this a bad or a good time to tell you that I'm actually already pregnant and that is why I was talking to Cecile in the first place?" and it changed his entire life.

Now he was the one just standing there frozen and shocked, but then, once Snow's words sunk in and he deduced that she wasn't actually kidding, he erupted. He jumped to her and before she knew it, she was in his arms and he was swirling her around, laughing and screaming in happiness. Next, he carried her to the cortex where everyone was and he announced that they were going to have a child.

Everyone gathered was speechless before they started getting up from their seats and congratulating, grinning widely as Harry finally put Caitlin down to the ground and saw the tears of joy in her eyes. That was it. He screwed up. He told himself she would be the only person that existed who would see him this mushy, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't stop smiling and damn, he had tears in his eyes, too. So, yeah, that promise was as good as gone. He didn't care, though. He just brought her closer and kissed her lovingly.

"Wait…" he then asked her when he let her go, "what would you do if I said no?"

"Honestly? Maybe I'd cry," she confessed and it made him feel so vulnerable that he just had to sweep her into his arms and hug tightly.

"With me, you'll never hurt like this, Snow," he assured her in the deepest and most honest of voices. "When did it even happen?" he asked then, the team slowly retreating, giving them some privacy to share this moment.

"That one time we weren't careful, I guess." She shrugged.

"Right, but honestly? The truth is that I didn't care because I wouldn't mind having a child with you."

"Sneaky, aren't you?" she teased him before cupping his face and kissing him again.

"Ok, seriously, guys, is this the beginning of the pregnancy hormones?" Cisco asked, watching the show and Harry just glared at him when he stopped kissing his now fiancée, pulling her into his arms again and glaring at his younger friend above her shoulder. "Good thing to know some things never change," Cisco just commented when biting into his burger.

* * *

 **AN:** I would much rather have a snowells baby than Joe/Cecile baby, ya know? Because then westallen is gonna be pregnant and what? Caitlin won't get the chance because there'll be too many pregnancies going around! And I actually thought that Danielle, being a newlywed and all might want to have a child one of those days, so making Caitlin pregnant would be plausible then, right?


End file.
